


Partner Shooting

by TiBun



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, cute crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being Sascha's partner can be unpredictable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partner Shooting

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters, I only explore the possibilities.
> 
> I wrote this when Sascha and Rudgar only have appeared in two chapters so later on it may be a little inaccurate as we learn more of how they are in canon.  
> Also, right now Sascha's sex/gender is still undetermined in canon. I favor the idea of Sascha being a girl so that is how I am writing her for this.

"Come on, Mister Ludger! I want to capture this moment for eternity!" a voice full of joy giggled.

Ludger blinked and looked up from his paperwork at the wide cheerful smile of his partner. Her long bangs fell over her eyes as she tilted her head and lunged forward to grab his wrist.

"And just what moment is that, Sascha?" he asked as he was tugged out of his chair and to his feet. He regarded her with his usual expressionless mask, but a hint of pink dusted his cheeks as she pulled him along the hall between the cubicles.

"It's been one full year since I graduated from junior officer to Dispatch officer, of course! It's been a wonderful year of knowing and working with you! Now—stand here. Yes, like that!"

She positioned her tall partner by the windows across from the lifts where she had first met him. The sunlight streamed in, highlighting his handsome features and reflecting off his short dark hair.

"Perfect! Don't move. You look so dashing!"

"You are as confusing and energetically cheerful as usual." Ludger observed, watching her, "Will you please explain to me in more detail why you have pulled me away from my work ten minuets before lunch?"

"This won't take but a moment." Sascha insisted, pulling a camera out of her jacket pocket.

Ludger stiffened, his eyes widening, "What are you doing?! Don't point that thing at me!"

Sascha gave a disappointed moan, "No, no! Don't go all stiff and unnatural! It's not attractive! I want a good picture of you!"

"You wish to have me sit back and relax as you reap me? You are an insane girl!"

Unlike most reapers who modeled their death scythes after gardening tools, Sascha had decided to make hers a camera. Ludger found it to be a strangely dangerous reaping tool. All she had to do to collect records was to point the camera at her reaping target, press the button, and the records would be drawn right into it through the lens.

"Put the lens cap back on!"

Sascha blinked and looked down at the camera in her hand. Then she started laughing. The sound like a chorus of bells in the hall, "You really think I'd use my scythe to take a picture of my wonderful partner? You silly man, no, no. This is a normal camera I brought from home! My scythe is on my desk! See? This is a Nikon, not a death scythe!" she pointed at the brand name on the camera to prove that it was completely safe.

Ludger relaxed, letting out a breath he had been holding and his blush darkening. "Oh, thank the Gods."

Boy, he felt like a fool as she raised her camera to snap a photograph of him, the flash blinding him for a split second.

"We should take one together." He suggested, "This is your day, not mine." He offered her a small smile.

* * *

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
